Cold
by Invisible Guys
Summary: Siapa sangka pertemuan singkat Mikasa dengan Eren membuat perubahan pada sifat dingin Mikasa.
1. Chapter 1

Cold

Chapter 1

.

 **Cold belongs to me**

 **Shingeki no Kyojin belongs to Hajime Isayama**

 **.**

Maaf tidak sebagus yang kalian pikirkan, dikarenakan ini fict romance pertama saya (biasa bikin action dan mystery di akun yang satunya). Jadi mungkin pilihan kosa katanya kurang bagus. Oleh karena itu mohon bantuannya.

.

Enjoy

.

.

Normal Pov

.

Hawa dingin terus menusuk kedalam sum-sum tulang gadis itu. Mikasa. Dengan cerobohnya ia tidak membawa jaket saat berangkat sekolah tadi pagi. Padahal ia tau bahwa ini sudah memasuki musim dimana kepingan kristal kecil nan dingin yang biasa disebut _salju_ itu tengah menghujani sebagian besar negara non-tropis di belahan bumi bagian timur.

Ia merutuki kebodohannya tersebut yang membuatnya terpaksa harus menunggu bus di halte ditengah cuaca yang teramat dingin ini. Satu-satunya _pelindung_ yang ia gunakan saat ini hanyalah seragam tipis dan juga rok diatas lututnya.

Sekitar 20 menit ia menunggu bus dengan keadaan yang cukup mengenaskan tadi, akhirnya bus yang ditunggu datang. Yah, setidaknya ia bisa pulang dengan keadaan yang cukup hangat di dalam bus itu.

 _*ckiit_

Bus itu mengerem, pintu terbuka. Mikasa lekas masuk kedalamnya. Sungguh, gadis itu sangat tersiksa dengan cuaca diluar, mengingat sedang keadaan badai dan ia tidak memakai jaket.

' _sial_.'

Itu adalah kata pertama yang terlintas dibenaknya saat ia baru masuk kedalam bus dan melihat semua kursi didalamya telah ditempati oleh orang lain.

Ia terpaksa berdiri selama perjalanan pulangnya. Yah, ini lebih baik daripada harus berada diluar dengan kondisi terkutuk itu.

"Hei. Mikasa?" ucap seseorang dari arah paling belakang bus.

Mikasa melihat kearah sumber suara tersebut. Seorang lelaki bersurai coklat gelap memanggilnya.

"kemarilah." Sambung lelaki tersebut.

Sungguh, Mikasa tidak kenal dengan lelaki itu. Tetapi entah mengapa ia melangkahkan kakinya ke arah lelaki tersebut.

"kau memanggilku?" tanya Mikasa dengan raut wajah yang biasa mendominasi mukanya, datar.

"Duduklah." Ucap lelaki itu sembari mengangkat tas yang ada di bangku sebelahnya.

"Tadi kupikir semua orang telah mendapatkan kursi. Jadi kutaruh tasku di bangku ini." Sambungnya sembari menepuk kursi di sebelahnya, seolah mengisyaratkan kepada Mikasa untuk lekas duduk di bangku itu.

"Terima kasih."

"Tak masalah."

Hening. Tak ada seorangpun dari mereka yang ingin melanjutkan obrolan. Mikasa lebih memilih untuk sedikit menghangatkan tubuhnya dengan cara menggosok kedua telapak tangannya. Memang terasa sedikit lebih hangat, tapi hawa dingin akan kembali marasukinya ketika ia menghentikan kegiatan tersebut. Sedangkan lelaki di sampingnya lebih memilih melanjutkan kegiatan membacanya.

"Haah~" lelaki tersebut menghembuskan nafas panjang seraya menutup buku yang tengah ia baca itu.

"Tak kusangka kita pulang dengan bus yang sama, Mikasa. Hehe." Ucapannya itu membuat Mikasa kaget dan langsung menoleh kearahnya.

"Maaf, apa kita saling kenal?" tanya Mikasa ke lelaki itu. Ia sungguh tak kenal dengannya.

"Bukan kita, lebih tepatnya hanya aku" apa maksudnya? Mikasa sungguh bingung.

"kau mengenalku?" jujur, Mikasa mulai sedikit risih sekarang.

"hahaha, kau sungguh lucu Mikasa"

"eh?"

"siapa siswa SMA Shigansina yang tak kenal dengan Mikasa Ackerman?"

Mikasa melirik kebagian dada kiri lelaki itu, lebih tepatnya bagian sakunya. Ternyata memang terdapat logo yang sama dengan logo yang ada di saku Mikasa.

Mikasa harus mengakui, dirinya memang termasuk siswi populer di sekolahnya. Cantik, cerdas, dan sikap yang baik membuat ia menjadi idola di sekolahnya. Dan oh, jangan lupakan sifat 'dingin'nya yang menambah daya tarik tersebut.

Lelaki tersebut tengah tersenyum sembari menggaruk bagian belakang rambutnya.

"Kau kedinginan Mikasa? Kau tidak memakai jaket dan bajumu terlihat sedikit basah." Ucap lelaki itu sembari perlahan melepas syal merah yang tengah bertengger dilehernya kini.

Tunggu. Eh? Lelaki itu sekarang melilitkan syal yang baru dilepasnya tadi ke leher Mikasa.

"Pakailah, maaf jika tidak banyak membantu menghangatkanmu." Lanjutnya seraya merapihkan syalnya yang kini tengah berada di leher Mikasa.

Oh Tuhan, kalian harus tau seberapa panasnya wajah Mikasa saat ini. Timbul semburat merah di pipinya yang seolah membuat warna wajahnya menyatu dengan warna syal itu.

Mikasa mengkat wajahnya menghadap ke wajah lelaki itu. Iris _emerald_ dan iris _onyx_ keduanya kini tengah beradu.

Keduanya saling diam di posisi tersebut, saling menatap mata sang lawan. Entah mengapa seolah ada sihir yang membuat mereka terpaku saat kedua matanya saling bertatap satu sama lain.

" _mohon perhatian. Kita akan sampai di halte berikutnya, tolong bersiap."_

Kalimat sang supir melalui speaker barusan sontak membuat kedua orang tadi kaget. Mereka segera mengarahkan wajahnya ke arah berlawanan.

"a-ano... aku harus berhenti di halte ini, Mikasa." Ucap sang lelaki dengan nada yang gugup.

"e-eh? B-baik" ternyata Mikasa tak kalah gugupnya dengan lelaki itu.

 _*ckiit_

Bus berhenti. Lelaki itu lalu itu bersiap untuk melangkah pergi. Tetapi Mikasa menahannya.

"s-siapa namamu?" ucap Mikasa tiba-tiba sembari menarik kecil baju lelaki yang hendak keluar dari bus itu.

"Eren. Eren Yeager." Ucapnya dengan senyuman sembari menggaruk rambut belakangnya yang ia rasa tidaklah gatal.

"ano... aku harus segera turun Mikasa." Mikasa sempat terpaku saat mengetahui nama lelaki tadi, dan ia sadar ia harus melepas pegangannya pada baju Eren.

"eh? m-maaf." Mikasa melepas cengkraman kecilnya tersebut.

Eren pun melangkah turun dari bus, lalu membalikkan badannya.

"sampai jumpa Mikasa~" ucapnya sembari melambaikan tangannya.

"sampai jumpa. Eren." Ucap Mikasa

Pintu bus tertutup, membuat Mikasa tak bisa melihat sosok lelaki itu lagi.

'Eren...'

Entah mengapa selama perjalanan pulang wajah Eren selalu merasuki pikiran Mikasa. Lelaki itu mengalungkan syalnya ke leher Mikasa. Sebenarnya itu bukanlah hal yang mengejutkan seorang Mikasa mendapatkan hadiah dari pria, mengingat ia adalah siswi yang popouler di sekolahnya. Tetapi, entah mengapa syal dari Eren terasa sangatlah spesial untuknya.

.

Mikasa kini telah sampai di depan pintu rumahnya. Tak tahan dengan cuaca yang seakan ingin membunuhnya secara perlahan, ia segera masuk kedalam rumahnya.

"aku pulang..."

"oh, sudah pulang rupanya." Ucap seorang lelaki yang tiba-tiba keluar dari dapur dengan posisi menggenggam spatula.

"bagaimana? Tadi pagi kan sudah kubilang untuk membawa jaket, lihat dirimu sekarang, kau terlihat seperti mayat sekarang." Sambungnya.

"huh. Iya kak." Ucap Mikasa.

"dasar Levi pendek." Sambung Mikasa dengan nada yang pelan, berusaha agar tidak didengar kakaknya itu.

"kau bilang sesuatu?"

"eh? t-tidak. Hehe." Mikasa lalu segera pergi ke kamarnya, lalu mengganti seragamnya dengan baju hangat.

.

Mikasa melepas syal pemberian Eren, lalu menatapnya.

"mungkin ini akan kusimpan..."

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **Mind to review?**


	2. Chapter 2

Cold

Chapter 2

.

 **Cold belong to me**

 **Shingeki no Kyojin belongs to Hajime Isayama**

 **.**

 _ **Enjoy**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Sang surya mulai menampakkan sosoknya di bagian timur bumi. Meniggalkan sedikit goresan berwarna oranye di langit tanpa awan. Itu cukup menandakan bahwa ini akan menjadi hari yang cukup cerah di penghujung musim dingin.

Mikasa dengan malas menyandarkan tubuhnya disamping gerbang megah milik sekolahnya. Ia menunggu seseorang, lebih tepatnya sahabatnya. Armin Arlert.

Hampir memasuki waktu setengah jam sejak ia menunggunya di gerbang, tapi naas, Armin tak kunjung menampakkan batang hidungnya.

"cih, sial. Kau dimana Armin?" Mikasa menggerutu. Sebenarnya ia adalah tipe orang yang sangat benci menunggu. Merupakan hal yang membosankan dan membuang-buang waktu menurutnya.

' _Telat? sakit? Izin? Atau mungkin bolos?'_

Tidak, tidak. Itu cukup konyol untuk seseorang seperti Armin. Ia adalah murid teladan disekolahnya. Mikasa bahkan tidak mengingat kapan terakhir kali sahabat semasa kecilnya tersebut tidak mengikuti pelajaran di kelas.

Tapi kenapa ia belum datang? Ayolah Armin. Sebentar lagi gerbang akan ditutup. Kau tentu akan sangat panik jika kakek kesayanganmu itu mengetahui ada tulisan yang mengatakan bahwa kau pernah telat di rapotmu itu.

Bosan, ia sangat bosan. Ia mengangkat tangan kanannya ke arah lehernya, lebih tepatnya ke arah sesuatu yang sedang melilit lehernya saat ini. Sebuah syal merah yang kemarin ia dapatkan dari Eren. Dielusnya syal tersebut.

 _Hangat._

Ia tidak tau apa alasannya mengapa ia memakai syal itu hari ini. Mungkin karena ia takut kejadian terjebak di cuaca yang mencekam kemarin terulang. Atau mungkin karena itu adalah pemberian Eren. Mungkin.

"Mikasa?" sesorang mengagetkan Mikasa. Ia mengangkat sedikit kepalanya, berusaha melihat siapa lelaki yang memanggilnya barusan. Tentu saja bukan Armin, ia tidak perlu mengangkat kepalanya jika itu adalah Armin, karena ia sedikit lebih tinggi dari Armin.

 _Iris hijau... sesuatu yang kemarin sempat beradu tatap dengan iris kelam miliknya._

"E-Eren?"

"kau belum masuk?"

"b-belum... aku menunggu temanku. Tetapi sepertinya ia tidak datang."

"begitu ya"

Hening menjeda pembicaraan mereka. Mikasa terlalu gugup untuk membuka percakapan baru.

"Mau bareng?"Eren akhirnya memecah keheningan diantara mereka. Tapi sebenarnya itu adalah kalimat yang sangat tidak disangka oleh Mikasa. Bareng? Apakah mungkin yang ia maksud adalah berjalan ber-iringan layaknya sepasang kekasih?

Tidak, tidak. Mikasa menepis jauh-jauh pemikiran itu. Eren merupakan lelaki yang baru dikenalnya kemarin. Ia memang terlihat seperti lelaki yang baik, tetapi tetap saja ia masih tergolong 'asing' bagi Mikasa. Oh, kalian pasti sudah tau bukan seberapa cerdiknya kaum adam saat menyembunyikan kebuasannya didepan kaum hawa?

"um... aku-"

"sudahlah, sebentar lagi bel."

Belum sempat ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Tiba-tiba sesuatu yang hangat mulai menjalar disekitar jemari lentiknya, kemudian menariknya. Bukan tarikan dengan paksaan. Lebih tepatnya seperti menarik jemari seorang wanita dengan lembut dan penuh perasaan.

Mikasa tau ia adalah gadis yang kuat. Ia tentu dengan mudahnya dapat melepaskan genggaman tangan Eren, bahkan langsung membantingnya lalu menguncinya dengan teknik _arm bar._ Tetapi anehnya Mikasa hanya bisa menurut dan berjalan disamping Eren, tentunya dengan posisi saling mengaitkan jemari satu sama lain.

Mereka berjalan melewati koridor yang saat ini lumayan ramai. Dan tentu saja, itu membuat mereka spontan menjadi pusat perhatian dari sekian banyaknya pasang mata yang berada di koridor itu.

' _sial! Siapa dia?!'_

' _tidak mungkin!'_

' _apa-apaan itu?!'_

Yah setidaknya semacam itulah komentar siswa yang melihat kejadian itu. Eren hanya bisa cuek dan berpura-pura tidak mendengar celotehan mereka yang sepertinya iri dengan dirinya saat ini. Sedangkan Mikasa hanya bisa menunduk dan membenamkan wajahnya ke syal yang ia pakai saat ini, berusaha untuk menutupi wajahnya yang ia rasa mulai memerah.

Tentu, siapa yang tidak kaget dengan kejadian itu. Eren yang notabene merupakan murid biasa dengan mudahnya menggenggam jemari Mikasa, sang gadis idola kelas atas disekolahnya.

Tentu saja murid yang melihat kejadian ini seakan reflek mengingat kejadian beberapa bulan lalu saat ada seseorang yang berusaha menggenggam tangan Mikasa.

.

 _Flashback on_

 _._

Di lapangan, ditengah kerumunan siswa yang sedang berkumpul melihat peruntungan seorang lelaki yang sedang mencoba menyatakan perasaannya kepada Mikasa.

Lelaki itu mengganggam bucket berisi puluhan mawar putih yang disatukan sedemikian rupa. Ia lalu memegang bucket itu ditangan kirinya, lalu ia berlutut dihadapan Mikasa bak seorang Romeo yang siap menyatakan cinta kepada sang Juliet. Ia memajukan tangan kanannya, mencoba meraih tangan gadis yang saat ini berdiri dihadapannya.

"tunggu. Kalau kau berfikir untuk memegang tanganku, kau harus bersiap untuk menginap di rumah sakit."

Belum sempat lelaki itu menyatakan cintanya, rupanya ia telah ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Mikasa.

.

 _Flashback off_

 _._

"Mikasa? Oi Mikasa." Eren berusaha menyadarkan Mikasa yang saat ini entah sedang melamunkan apa dengan cara melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Mikasa.

"eh? sudah sampai?

"um."

Mikasa tersadar dari lamunannya dengan posisi sekarang telah berdiri dihadapan pintu kelasnya.

"dimana kelasmu Eren?"  
Eren melepaskan kaitan jemari kanan miliknya yang sedari tadi tengah berada di jemari Mikasa, lalu ia menunjuk sebuah kelas yang tepat berada disamping kelas yang ada dihadapannya saat ini.

"eh? Disitu? Kenapa aku bisa tidak mengenalmu?" Mikasa bingung mengetahui bahwa selama ini kelas Eren ternyata bersebelahan dengan kelasnya.

"haha, mungkin aku yang tidak se- _famous_ dirimu." Eren tersenyum sembari menggaruk bagian belakang rambutnya.

"um, sepertinya akan bel. Aku duluan ya, _jaa_ ~" Eren melambaikan tangannya lalu segera berlari kecil ke arah kelasnya.

.

.

 _*kriing_

Bel yang sangat ditunggu pun akhirnya berbunyi. Menggunakan otak terus menerus hingga 3 jam tanpa henti tentu membuat murid merasa tersiksa jiwa dan raga. Dengan bel itu, setidaknya para murid bisa mengistirahatkan otak mereka selama kurang lebih setengah jam.

banyak murid berhamburan keluar kelas, kebanyakan dari mereka memilih mengisi tenaga mereka di kantin, ada juga yang malah membuang tenaga mereka di lapangan, dan tak sedikit pula yang lebih memilih ngobrol dan berbagi canda tawa dengan teman mereka, hal yang tak bisa kau lakukan jika ada guru yang sedang mengajar di depan kelasmu, kecuali jika kau memang berharap guru tersebut melayangkan kapur atau penghapusnya tepat di dahimu.

Mikasa saat ini berniat menyantap bekalnya di kantin. Sebenarnya Armin selalu menemaninya makan disetiap waktu istirahat seperti ini, tapi rupanya ia tak datang ke sekolah.

Mikasa melangkah keluar kelas dengan menenteng kotak bekal yang terbungkus plastik di tangan kirinya. Tetapi belum jauh ia meninggalkan kelas, seseorang memanggilnya.

"hey Mikasa."

Mikasa memutar badannya kearah sumber suara tersebut, dan mendapati Eren yang ternyata adalah sumber tersebut sembari berjalan ke arahnya.

"Eren?"

"kau mau makan?"

"um." Mikasa mengangguk kecil.

"Kalau begitu ikut aku."

Lagi, Eren mengaitkan jemarinya ke jemari Mikasa tanpa seizinnya. Mikasa seolah tidak bisa membantah jika sesorang yang menggenggamnya itu adalah Eren. Sebenarnya, entah mengapa ada sesuatu yang aneh di dalam dirinya, sesuatu yang sebelumnya belum pernah ia alami.

Mereka menuruni tangga menuju lantai dasar. Dikarenakan kelas mereka berada di lantai tiga. Eren menarik Mikasa ke arah kanan.

"t-tunggu, Eren. Kantin seharusnya ke kiri." Mikasa tau bahwa ini arah yang salah, tetapi tetap saja ia tidak bisa menghentikan langkahnya dan tetap berjalan mengikuti arah kemana tangan Eren membawanya pergi.

"kantin? Hm? Tidak ingin suasana baru?"

Apa yang dimaksud Eren dengan susana baru? Mikasa dibuat bingung dengan perkataannya barusan. Hingga akhirnya Eren menghentikan langkahnya.

"taman belakang?"

"yap! Kenapa? Aneh?  
"tidak, hanya saja kukira tempat ini ramai."

"dulu disini memang cukup ramai, tetapi entah kenapa semakin lama tempat ini semakin sepi, padahal menurutku ini adalah tempat paling cocok untuk beristirahat."

"begitu... " Mikasa memandang lekat tempat disekitarnya, rerumputan hijau yang bertebaran diseluruh bagian taman ini, banyaknya tanaman hias yang mengelilingi taman, dan juga sebuah pohon sakura yang cukup besar ditengah taman.

"Kita duduk disana Mikasa." Eren menarik tangan Mikasa ke arah pohon sakura itu, lalu mengajaknya duduk dibawah pohon itu.

" _hahh..."_ Eren menghela nafas panjang sembari menutup kedua matanya, berusaha menikmati keadaan damai disekitarnya.

Begitupun Mikasa, ia menutup kedua matanya lalu mengambil nafas panjang lalu menghembuskannya. Ia membuka matanya, dilihatnya seorang lelaki disampingnya tengah menengadahkan wajahnya keatas, menatap lekat kearah langit biru dengan sedikit hiasan dari awan.

Angin menghembus pelan , membuat surai coklat itu bergerak dengan lembut seakan diajak menari oleh angin sejuk disekitarnya. Iris _emerald-_ nya yang terlihat lebih bersinar daripada sebelumnya. Dan juga terukir seulas senyum diwajahnya.

Mikasa seakan terhipnotis melihat Eren yang kini berada disampingnya. Entah mengapa ia merasakan hangat menjalar ke setiap inci tubuhnya. Dan juga ia mulai menyadari bahwa irama detak jantungnya kini semakin menaikkan temponya.

Eren sekali lagi menutup matanya lalu menghela nafas panjang. Lalu ia mengarahkan wajahnya ke arah Mikasa yang berada disampingnya.

"M-Mikasa?" Eren melihat Mikasa tengah menatap dirinya saat ini.

"hey?" Eren sekali lagi mencoba untuk membangunkan Mikasa dari lamunannya.

"E-Eren? Eh? m-maaf." Mikasa tak sadar bahwa sosok yang sedang dipandangnya kini tengah balik menatap dirinya.

"kau melamun? Apa ada yang salah dariku?"

"eh? t-tidak. Hanya saja..." Mikasa memberi jeda diantara kalimatnya tersebut.

"hanya saja?" Eren tampak bingung mencerna kalimat Mikasa yang terdengar menggantung itu.

"b-bukan apa-apa..." Mikasa menundukkan wajahnya, membenamkannya pada syalnya.

"um... kau memakainya Mikasa?" tanya Eren setelah ia sadar bahwa Mikasa kini tengah memakai syal yang kemarin ia berikan.

"eh? s-syal ini? Maaf. Ini, ku kembalikan..." Mikasa menggerakan tangannya, berusaha untuk melepas syal yang kini tengah dipakainya.

"tidak usah..." Eren memegang tangan Mikasa, mencoba untuk menghentikannya melepas syalnya.

"kau boleh memakainya kapanpun Mikasa, tetapi kalau kau memang tidak suka dengan syal ini kau boleh mengembalikannya kepadaku." Ucap Eren.

"t-tidak. Aku sangat suka." Mikasa menundukkan wajahnya lebih dalam. Ia sangat malu saat ini.

"lagipula kau sangat cantik memakainya Mikasa."

"b-benarkah?"

"hahaha..."Eren tertawa, entah apa yang ia tertawakan saat ini. Tetapi Mikasa terlihat kesal dengan hal itu. Eren tertawa setelah dirinya mengatakan bahwa Mikasa itu cantik. Itu seakan perkataannya barusan hanyalah lelucon belaka.

"kenapa kau tertawa?" Mikasa lalu menatap Eren dengan serius.

"kau... aku hanya heran disaat mendengar semua siswa berkata bahwa kau adalah gadis yang 'dingin' Mikasa..."

Mikasa masih belum mengerti apa maksud dari perkataan Eren barusan.

"Entah mengapa... aku tidak merasa bahwa kau adalah gadis yang dingin. Justru sebaliknya..."

"sebaliknya?" Mikasa semakin dibuat bingung dengan perkataan Eren yang tergantung.

"...aku merasa hangat berada disampingmu, Mikasa."

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

Mind to review?

.

Tanpa sadar, review dari kalian (readers) adalah penyemangat buat kami (writers) untuk melanjutkan cerita loh...

Dan juga, kasih komentar atau kritik buat fict ini ya, dikarenakan author masih dalam tahap pembelajaran dalam membuat fict romance. (really, i've already made so many fanfiction, but this is my first romance fanfiction. So, please help or give me a little tips guys.)


End file.
